2 Days to Vegas
2 Days to Vegas is a third-person action-adventure game. The game is set in several major cities across the United States and takes place during a 48-hour period. 2 Days to Vegas is set to release for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 platforms. While the game has been in development for almost eleven years, there is no announced release date, and it is presumed that the game has been cancelled. Plot 2 Days to Vegas is a third-person action-adventure game about a recently released convict named Vinny who must help his younger brother Tony, who is in trouble in Las Vegas. Over the course of 48 hours, players will journey across America, stopping at major cities on their way to Las Vegas. So far, the only confirmed locations include New York and Las Vegas.PSU Exclusive: 2 Days 2 Vegas in 2 Days Development Development of the game began in 2003 at the now defunct Glasgow studios of Steel Monkeys. When Steel Monkeys in the UK shut down, the game moved production to the secondary Steel Monkeys studio established in Minsk, Belarus. On February 11, 2009, confirmation from Steel Monkeys that 2 Days to Vegas is still in development was received by IGN. According to the official Steel Monkeys website, 2 Days to Vegas is still "under construction" as of August 2015. However, on July 19, 2012, Steel Monkeys announced on their official website (and subsequently their official Twitter account) that the company had begun beta-testing for an upcoming "almost finished" title. As of July 2012, the only known title in development at the studio that has so far not been released is 2 Days to Vegas. Interested beta-testers are encouraged to contact Steel Monkeys via the further information listed on their website. Graphics In August 2006, Steel Monkeys announced they would be using AGEIA PhysX SDK technology and NovodeX Physics software for their physics solution. They have also licensed SpeedTreeRT SDK of IDV Inc., which will help to create virtual plants in the TPS. At the 2007 GDC, Steel Monkeys showed off new screenshots of the game[http://www.psu.com/2-Days-to-Vegas--ss0--2-days-to-vegas.php 2 Days to Vegas screenshots] from PlayStation Universe which the Steel Monkeys's boss assured was real-time and not pre-rendered. On January 22, 2008, PlayStation Universe hosted a two day exclusive where they revealed twenty new screenshots and two new videos of 2 Days to Vegas. Steel Monkeys opted to purchase 2 Motion Capture systems for the MoCap within the game as opposed to outsourcing. Instead of the more common optical systems, Steel Monkeys chose an inertial system from Manufacturers Animazoo. The wireless capabilities along with the portability has allowed Steel Monkeys to use everyday surroundings as sets, instead of having to build sets within a confined optical stage. References External links *Official page *February 11 2009: 2 Days to Vegas still in development (IGN) *[http://xbox.gamespy.com/xbox-360/2-days-to-vegas/ 2 Days to Vegas] at GameSpy *[http://www.gamespot.com/pc/action/2daystovegas/index.html 2 Days to Vegas] at GameSpot *[http://www.psu.com/PSU-Exclusive--2-Days-2-Vegas-in-2-Days-Feature--a0002475-p0.php 2 Days 2 Vegas in 2 Days] at PlayStation Universe *[http://gamerxshop.wordpress.com/2008/12/10/2-days-to-vegas-the-best-game-which-beat-gta-iv/ 2 Days to Vegas] at Gamer X Shop Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video Games Category:Cancelled Category:Sandbox games Category:Action-adventure games